Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park III
''Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park III ''is another upcoming sequel of the film Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park made by Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530. And it's sequel to Tino Tonitini and The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Plot Tourists Ben Hildebrand and Eric Kirby decide to parasail around the island of Isla Sorna. A creature of unknown species attacks and kills the boat crew as it passes through a fog bank, but Ben uncouples the line, and with Eric bound with him, he goes sailing into the wilderness. Dr. Alan Grant has become famous as a result of the events of Jurassic Park. Ellie Sattler is married and has two children. Grant discusses with Sattler how raptors are far more intelligent than they had previously believed, having a complex social structure and hunting pattern. One afternoon at a dig site, Grant's assistant Billy Brennan demonstrates how he can use a 3D printer to replicate the larynx of a Velociraptor. A wealthy couple named Paul and Amanda Kirby arrive and offer Grant funding for his research if he will give them an aerial tour of Isla Sorna. Desperate for research support, Grant reluctantly agrees. He flies there along with Paul, Amanda, Billy, and the Kirbys' mercenary associates, Udesky, Cooper, and their pilot Nash. On the plane, Grant learns that the Kirbys' real plan is to land on the island. When he opposes this, he is knocked out by Cooper and wakes to the sound of Amanda using a bullhorn. This attracts a Spinosaurus, which kills Cooper and Nash and destroys the plane. Fleeing, the survivors manage to briefly lose the Spinosaurus, only to encounter a Tyrannosaurus rex. The Spinosaurus returns, but the group escapes while the two carnivores fight each other. The Spinosaurus overpowers the T. rex and kills it. Soon after, Grant learns the Kirbys are actually a middle-class divorced couple who are looking for their son Eric and Amanda's boyfriend Ben. Further exploration leads them to find the parasail entangled in a tree with Ben's decomposing body attached to it. When the group encounters raptor nests with eggs, they flee, taking the parasail with them. They find an abandoned InGen compound, where Amanda is ambushed by a raptor. The group manages to trap it, but it escapes and contacts the rest of its pack. During the ensuing chase, the group flees into a herd of Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus and cause a stampede, separating Grant and Udesky from the others. Grant retrieves Billy's satchel, while Udesky is wounded by the raptors. When Amanda, Paul, and Billy try to help Udesky, they realize it was a trap set by the raptors, one of which then kills Udesky. Grant suspects the raptors are searching for something while observing two of them communicating. He is then ambushed and cornered by the raptors, but is rescued by Eric, who managed to survive in an overturned supply truck. The next day, Grant and Eric are reunited with the Kirbys and Billy. After surviving another encounter with the Spinosaurus, Grant discovers that Billy took two eggs from the raptor nests and hid them in his satchel to use for funding, which provoked the raptor attacks. He decides to keep the eggs to ensure the group's survival. The group then enters a large aviary used to house Pteranodons, which attack the group and fly away with Eric. Billy rescues Eric by using Ben's parasail, but is then attacked and apparently killed by Pteranodons. The rest of the group escapes the aviary, leaving the door unlocked in their panic. They make their way downriver using a small boat. That night, as Grant tries to contact Sattler, the Spinosaurus attacks the boat. Grant and Paul scare it off by setting the boat's fuel on fire. The next day, the group makes their way towards the shoreline, but are surrounded by the raptors. Grant has Amanda surrender the eggs and then uses the 3D-printed raptor larynx to confuse the pack, who run off with the eggs. The group flees to the coast and find that Sattler had called in the U.S. Marine Corps and the U.S. Navy to rescue them. They discover that Billy, while seriously injured, is alive. As they leave the island, they see the''Pteranodons'' flying free, and Grant muses they are looking for new nesting grounds. Trivia *Sunset Shimmer, Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Godo Kusanagi, Erica Blandelli, Yuri Mariya, Liliana Kranjcar, Ena Seishuin, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Li Showron, Madison Taylor, Meilin Rae, Tommy Turnbull, Lola Mbola, Gus Turner, Robotboy, RobotGirl, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Ace Goody, Sneech, Big G, Riruru, Pippo, Lulli, Roboko, Sophia, D-Team and their Dinosaurs, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan guest stars in this film. *"Unwritten" will be the song for the ending credits song. *The storyline continues in TIno Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. Scenes * Opening/Isla Sorna * Dinosaur Man * At the Dig Site * The Flight and landing * Attack of the Spinosaurus * T-Rex vs Spinosaurus * Explaination/Discovering the Parasai * Raptor Eggs * The Raptor Ambush * Eric saves Grant, Tino, Dan, and Max * The search * Reunion/The stolen eggs * The Pteranodon cage * In the river/the search for the phone * The Spinosaurus strikes back * Returning the raptor eggs * Rescued/Ending Soundtrack * * Unwritten - Natasha Bedingfield (Ending credits) Category:Sonic876 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Censored films Category:Travel Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Sequel films Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Films dedicated to Michael Jeter